Shaking the Shack
by MurderedLove
Summary: What should have happened at the MTV movie awards during that kiss/diss scene with our characters of Edward and Bella instead of Rob and Kristen.


**Most of you saw the MTV Awards, right? If you did, then most of you saw the Robert Pattinson/ Kristen Stewart **_**D**_**iss. Not kiss diss. Some of you laughed, while others were disappointed. I, on the other hand, was inspired. Our Bella/ Edward characters put this insane idea in my head. I apologize to all my other readers, who were probably expecting a MONHSM or TBoL (don't kill me you guys), but when I get an idea, all other process stops, and I have to continue with this, because if I don't I'll either lose it, or people won't really care anymore. So, this is the MTV Awards, but instead of Rob and Kris, we have Edward and Bella. During the "scene." And what **_**should**_** have happened, in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Smeyer owns the wonderfully glorious world of Twilight, and the events that had happened here that **_**weren't**_** made up, belong to…whoever owns them which is not me. =O}**

**Enjoy.**

**(Third POV)**

As Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock stood before everybody, the envelope in their hands, the whole room turned silent.

"And the winner for best kiss…" she took a gasping breath, "is…"

She and Ryan opened the envelope and everyone held their breaths as they awaited the award winner. Then they did something unexpected. The broke into shrieking gaggles of weirdness. They kept yelling "Oh my God! Oh my God!" over and over, as if they were both teenagers girls. They both were clearly not. Then, together they shouted the most anticipated name everybody was waiting for. "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!" Sandra shouted one more "Oh my God!" before her voice was overlapped by the screaming fans as the couple stood from there seats.

The award had come as a shock to the duo, because the kiss they had shared on screen? Not as steamy as it really could have been. But, something must have been there to make them the winners.

As they stepped on to the stage, Bella hugged Sandra, while Edward got a clap on the back from Ryan. Once the congratulations were taken care of, Sandra and Ryan moved over, to let the couple give their acceptance speech. A blushing Bella stood on one side of the podium, while a sheepish Edward stood on the other.

Edward reached into his jacket pocket, and came out with a small piece of paper of which he had used earlier for one of his speeches. Leaning down, he said into the microphone, "I need to, uh," he took something out of his mouth, and restarted. "I need to remove my gum." There were many chuckles that filled the room, but all the humor stopped when they turned towards each other.

When they had finally gotten close enough so that Edward's nose was pressed against Bella's forehead, the cat calls that were coming from the audience drowned out every other noise. They were even louder than the clamping for when they won the award.

Then, without warning, Bella quickly turned to the microphone and blurted out, "Thank you so much!" oblivious to the shocked Edward behind her.

His mouth was gaping open, and his eyes showed everybody just how much he had been anticipating that one kiss. And the one thing about him? He looked hot doing it.

Bella grabbed the giant metal popcorn tub, and walked away. A frustrated Edward following her.

Once he was sure that they were out of sight of the cameras and the hordes of people, Edward grabbed Bella around her waist and pulled into a conveniently placed janitor's closet. He slammed her into the wall, lining his body right up against hers.

His face leaned right into hers, much like it had just minutes ago. "You think that you're pretty funny, don't you? Pulling a stunt like that."

Her eyes zeroed in on his lips, just inches away from hers, but she smiled and answered his rhetorical question. "Yes, I think I'm hilarious. Besides, everybody loved my little stunt."

His grip on her hips tightened. "I'm sure they did." With that he took her lip and applied his roughly onto them. She groaned as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along the bottom of her lower lip. As their tongues battled for dominance, they could hear Andy call out for a commercial. Perfect. It gave them just enough time.

He ground his hips into hers, already fully aroused. She just had that type of power over him. She complied, her panties already soaked through.

"God, Bella. I hate having to do a quickie, but dammit you're just too sexy." This time, his lips attacked her neck, sucking, licking, and biting every where he could reach. She moaned as her leg lifted against her will. It wrapped itself around his waist, pushing his very _large_ erection into her center. She shimmied against him, trying to create some type of friction, and continuing to drive Edward insane.

Without thinking, he shoved his hands under her dress, pulling her underwear down, already feeling her wetness. She, in turn, reached fro his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down.

"Please, Edward. No foreplay this time. Just fuck me." With that, she reached into his boxers, surrounding his member with her warm hand.

His chuckle was strained. "Says the hot as hell woman that's gripping my dick?"

She blushed, but bit back, "I wouldn't have to grip it if you would just get it inside of me now, would I?"

His crooked smile stunned her for just a second, making her forget what she had said to get the reply of, "I think that can be arranged."

She did, however notice, when his dick was pushed all the way into her. She moaned, leaning her head back. When she did, the pain of knocking her head into a medal paint can ran through her skull, only adding pain to pleasure.

Edward's long, hard thrusts had her mind turning to mush, and her limbs to jelly. Her senses heightened, and she could feel her moans in her throat. She could also tell that they were getting louder. Edward's mouth quickly covered hers, trying to stifle the noises rising from her.

With every new sound that Bella made, Edward could feel his peak coming closer and closer, but he refused to jump over until she was right along side him.

He put his hands on her clothed breasts, not being able reach them because of her cursed dress. He could feel her nipples pebble at his touch under the fabric, and he pushed into them, rubbing them, making her wish that there wasn't ant type of barrier in between them.

She arched her back, just a bit more and cried out. In this position, she could feel him hitting her G-spot. "Come on, Edward! Harder! Faster! Something, anything!" She pleaded with him.

He obeyed, feeling her walls clench around him. She was so close. And then…

Her orgasm rocked through her, harder than any other time. Just like every other one of their meetings. Each orgasm more memorable than the last. Things just kept getting better. If they escalated any more, she feared that all they would have to go is down.

As they straightened out, they thought about their situation. Just like they did every other time they fucked/ made love.

They were celebrities. The paparazzi were always on their tails. Together, if the whole world knew, they would eventually be torn apart. Just like every other couple who had tried to make it through Hollywood. But, if nobody knew, they _could_ be together. No matter how twisted it all sounded, it's what would keep them together, and it made sense to them.

That's why they did it. That's why they never let anybody see them. Why they kept it strictly professional on and off cameras. But once they got behind doors, all the walls came down. They were allowed to be themselves. They would forever be in love. One their popularity died down, until they were just yesterday's news and it didn't matter who they dated, they would tell the world that they were in love.

But until then, it was glances through the corner of their eyes, whispered promises, and the love they held in their hearts that kept them going. Kept them believing that one day, it would all happen.

Exiting the closet, they double checked to make sure that there wasn't anybody in sight, then, they made their move. Slowly walking down the hallways, through the tunnel under the stage to help them find their way back to their seats.

When they finally reached their seats a few rows back from the stage, Bella's co-star/ friend Alice gave them a confused look, just as Andy announced that they were coming back from a commercial. "What took you two so long? Did you die and then come back to life?"

Edward chuckled, but allowed Bella to come up with the answer. And all she said was, "The tunnel's a lot longer than it looks."

Bella sat quietly, coming up with a good reason as to why she wouldn't kiss him earlier. Then, she came up with the perfect reason. If she kissed him, it would open up the flood gates. And she highly doubted that anybody would want to see her dry hump Edward's leg while she practically begged him to fuck her on that stage.

She smiled. Okay, so maybe that wasn't what would have happened, but the kiss would have become way too serious. And that would have ruined everything.

Settling back into her plush chair, she wondered if Edward was satisfied with the kiss he had received instead of the one he didn't.

**Okay, so that was just some tiny bit of insight into the twisted world that I call my mind. Sorry if this totally doesn't make any sense to you, but I just thought that it would be a funny thing. **

**I also want you to know that I will be holding a contest. It's something that I just came up with, and I want to say straight out right now that NO, there will not be a prize. The only prize I can give you is being the winner of a contest. That's all. It's also just supposed to be something fun for you to do. Get your name out their and everything. What ever. It's all for fun. Okay, yes, it's going to be a lemony contest so yeah, have fun with that idea. The contest is 'Jobward!' Go check out my profile for more information. I also wouldn't mind if you guys gave me some ideas for some jobs that I can post up for ideas for the participants. Anyway, check it out. Join if you want. I just want to see what will happen. =O}**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**That's three for good luck!**


End file.
